


Anyplace

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They could travel wherever they wanted to go.<br/>Disclaimer: Joss owns all. I just play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyplace

"We could go anywhere in the world," Buffy said, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Anywhere?" Angel offered her a spoonful of ice cream. She licked the gooey chocolate treat off and the sight of her tongue lapping made Angel's body react. He shivered in anticipation. 

"Anywhere," Buffy purred. The languid, liquid slope of her body suddenly electrified as she sat up, lacing her fingers around the back of Angel's neck. "We could go to Ireland!"

"Ireland?"

"You wouldn't want to go home?" 

Angel considered it for a few seconds. "Maybe," he said. "Maybe I just want to be with you for a while." 

"You think about it." With that pronouncement, Buffy tucked herself against his side. Angel offered her another spoonful of ice cream. She ate it, breathing out cold air against Angel's bare chest. "I've never been outside of California."

Angel slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her even tighter against him. "Then we'll go. To Ireland." 

Her brilliant smile was perfect for kissing and Angel took advantage to do just that. When he drew back far enough, Buffy said, "Anywhere in the world. The two of us."

_Later, Angel remembered their promises and felt like he'd been staked in the heart._


End file.
